Used rubber and like resilient material from worn tires and the like has substantial utility and commercial importance. The fineness to which such material is reduced has a direct bearing on the commercial value, finer material being far more useful and valuable than relatively larger, coarser material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,374,573 discloses apparatus into which worn tires are fed to reduce the tires to shredded pieces of substantial size such as a few inches in maximum dimension.
U.S. Pat. No. 48,316 discloses a small machine for cutting and reducing vegetables. Although the machine in the '316 patent bears certain superficial similarities to the present apparatus, it is unsatisfactory for reducing rubber and like resilient material, and in order to repair or maintain it, full disassembly is necessary.